List of Zombies in Tuckerzombies
These are the zombies that have appeared in Tuckerzombies so far, including the bonus part of Sovester's Iraqi Adventure! Sovester's Iraqi Adventure! Part 26 Zombie The most common zombies seen in this part. These zombies are greyish-white with red areas, probably due to skin decay. Some are more damaged than others. For example, the first zombies you see are pretty much unamaged (aside from zombification and corpse decay). But later on, you see zombies bent slightly backward and standing in an odd position. Further into the game, you see zombies that are bent backward completley, as if they were shot in the head with a very powerful gun. Nova Zombie The Nova Zombies are dramatically different-looking from the other zombies, and crawl instead of walk. They are yellow and have sharp teeth and long claws and attack mainly by spitting poison. Nova zombies are a parody of a certain type of zombie in CoD 7 that crawl and release nova gas when shot at. The CoD7 Nova zombies also have claws, large, sharp teeth, and a lack of eyes. These traits are also seen on the Tuzkerzombies Nova zombie, despite the fact that this zombie has eyes, but they are still extremley small and hard to see. [[TUCKERZOMBIES: DEEP S**T|'TUCKERZOMBIES: DEEP S**T' ]] Zombie The Zombies in Deep Sh*t are pretty much just like the zombies from the last adventure, only with a different appearance. Specifically, they are green and have moss and fungal growths on their body. This is probably from spending so much time in the sewer. Like the zombies from the last adventure, some of these zombies are more damaged than others. For example, some of these zombies are completley bent backwards, and one of them is seen walking on all fours (possibly from injuries that prevent it from standing upright). However, the most undamaged zombies look slightly more damaged than usual. Their head is @#!*% the side and they appear to be standing in an unusual way. The reason for this could be to make them look more sickly and zombie-like. Skeletal Zombie These zombies are the same kind of zombie as the previous one, only they more skeletal than any other zombie so far. This zombie has either been damaged from lots of fights with survivors or has drastically decayed over time. Their limbs are very skeletal and damaged, some having bones completley exposed. Parts of their limbs are missing, and they appear to have no hands. It's right arm's forearm is also missing.This zombie's most distinguishing feature is its face. More than half of the flesh on its face is missing, including the lips, which exposed the zombie's jawbone and teeth completley. They only have one eye,one ear, and a gaping hole is seen in their skull on the right side of their head. The main screenshot for the adventure "Deep Sh*t" shows a picture of this zombie. At first it looks like a regular skeleton, but you can tell that it's this zombie by the assymetrical ear, the single eye, and the distinctive mutilated arms. [[TUCKERZOMBIES:SUBURBS|'TUCKERZOMBIES: SUBURBS' ]] Zombie These zombies look just like the ones from the first adventure, only with partially brown coloring instead of red. The brownish coloration could be from dirt or some form of burn, but it is most likley just to distinguish them from the zombies in the first Tuckerzombies adventure. Unlike the last zombies, these can jump of roofs and easily travel through rooms. Also, just like the last ones, certain individuals are more damaged than others. They first appear in the beginning of the adventure and are seen trying to break down wooden planks being used as barriers. After the player exits the house, many of these zombies are seen jumping down from the roof. ZOMBIE These zombies are vey different-looking than the previous zombies, and as confimed by Pat1196 they are a parody of the Pentagon Thief from CoD7's Zombie map "Five". The ZOMBIEs are very muscular and str ong, have grey and blackish coloration, lots of scars, red eyes, and spikes on their back. These features actually make them very different from the Pentagon Thief, as he was thin and looked more brains than brawn. The ZOMBIE appears in two rounds in the suburbs. In the ZOMBIE's first appearance, it jumps off from a roof and attacks the player. Later on in round 7, the ZOMBIE appears a second time. If the player survives this, all they have left to do is to kill more standard zombies, and then they win the game. [[TUCKERZOMBIES: SANCTUM|'TUCKERZOMBIES: SANCTUM']] Purple Zombie The standard Zombie for Sanctum. The purple-ish coloration could possibly be from overexposure to chemicals. However, the adventure is in black-and-white, so you are unable to see their coloration until the power is turned on. HellHound These were first seen in a screen shot released by Pat1196. It showed the HellHounds running out of some kind of portal or electrical discharge in the backround. In the adventure, when the HellHounds appear, they run from "clouds" of raging electricity from the ground, which makes it appear as if they were coming from @#!*% . The HellHounds look pretty much undamaged and non corpse-like, so it is possible that they aren't even zombies, but just vicious and feral dogs. However, the unnatural red glow in their eye could probably be from the zombies virus. So, it could be possible that they were infected with the zombie virus while they were still alive. Sanctum Skeletal Zombie This is the Skelatal Zombie's second appearance. In the adventure, it looks exactly how it did before because Tuckerzombies: Sanctum is in black-and-white. However,when looking at the zombie outside of the game or after the power is turned on in the map, you can see that it has purple-ish coloration instead of its previous greenish coloration. It also appears to be a in a slightly different pose than it was in Tuckerzombies: Deep Sh*t. TUCKERZOMBIES: RING Lava Zombie This zombie appears in Tuckerzombies:Ring. It respawns in the middle of a fenced-off circular area (the ring in the adventure), and it looks and behaves just like the other standard zombies. According to Pat1196, their orange coloration is from the lava that they ascended from. Obviously, the black spots are from having their flesh burned from lava. Also, this zombie it looks more bent forward over than the other zombies. TUCKERZOMBIES: MANOR Manor Zombie The zombies that appear on Tuckerzombies: Manor. They spawn in and around the manor, working their way in to attack the player. They have brownish red splotches on their bodies, which could be dirt or blood. Crawler Zombie These Zombies spawn after round four on Manor. They will spawn in certain rooms, then attack the player or allies when they're close. They move slower than normal zombies, and have a less powerful bite. But they can also shoot poison, so it evens out. Skeletal Zombie The skeletal zombie makes its third appearence in TuckerZombies: Manor. It looks A LOT different this time. It's almost completely bone, and has an eye sticking out of it's skull. Very little skin remains on this zombie. Super Zombie A hidden zombie in Manor, if you are near the P-A-P machine and give a zombie a ticket, it will enter the machine and come out as a super zombie. Because it's never been tested, it's unknown if this zombie will help you once it's been pack-a-punched, or if it will simply turn on you like all the others. TUCKERZOMBIES: BROOKSVILLE Brooksville Zombie The standard Brooksville zombie. They have dark brown skin, most likely from dirt and some from being burned by the debris in Brooksville. They roam the streets, looking for the player so they can eat yo brainz. ''ZOMBIE The ZOMBIE makes it's return in TuckerZombies: Brooksville. Coming in at rounds four and seven, this brut will spawn in a random area of the map and hunt down the player until their dead, or it's dead. It has 'A LOT' of health and power, so be careful. Skeletal Zombie The skeletal zombie makes yet another appearence in TuckerZombies: Brooksville! (Well sorta) It is now 'MUCH''' more disconfigured and deformed. It is literally bent over backwards so that it is walking with one hand and one foot!